Gekka (Colorless Memories)
Intercepted Militarized Zone of India Science and Research Team Email messages "Masterani Chawla, we have run into issues in regards to the Type-03f Gekka suit. Our attempts to mass produced them have like with the Guren and the actual prototype run into problems due to energy output being too high for the average pilot to handle controlling with just the peddle and joystick,the interface has also brought up issues of pilots failing to grasp how to do more complex moves. Which results in the joystick and peddles being worn out and need replacing far too often. We also have had many test pilots complained of sore back problems from the positioning of their seats (especially in the lower spine area) and that it affected their ability to manoeuvre them on the practise and target range. '' ''I know you are fond of seeing pilots in the motorcycle positions and airbags in the suits for some reason I will not fathom. '' ''Nevertheless Masterani, I would seriously suggest at this junction to redesign the seating, interface in our prototype units, not just for the pilot's sake and health in the long run. But also because it is seriously jeopardizing our efforts to mass produce frames needed for our long term goals that Maharajah and our mutual foreign friends have in mind." - Carl Ben Yusk, Engineer for the Militarized Zone of India Science and Research department. Gekka Details Type-03F Gekka is a new unit based on the Guren models and the Proto Gekka. They were intended to be developed for mass production, but only five thus far have been produced as test models. Using the same motorcycle seat design, this Japanese-made Knightmare boasts sixth to seventh generation technology, making them superior to Britannia's current mass production models, the Sutherland and even the Gloucester. The only five existing units are in the possession of the Four Holy Swords and their leader, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Tohdoh uses a customized Gekka with two red hair-like appendages flowing from the back of the head. His variant sports a black paint scheme. Design and Specification The Gekka differs from the Guren Mk-II in several ways. It has gray armor as opposed to red, and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model. It doesn't possess a radiation emitter, either, and the cannon embedded in the left arm has been replaced by an optional, fully-automatic rifle capable of bringing down Knightmare Frames as well as faster objects like missiles and airborne ordnance carriers. Its primary weapon is the Revolving Blade Sword, an elongated, heated chain-sword meant to shear through Knightmares with. Greater ease than with conventional blades, though it isn't quite as effective as the MVS. The Gekka's are equipped with a "Chaffsmoke" dispenser, which enables dispensing of both chaff and a smokescreen. This permits both jamming of electronic equipment's and disturbance of visual tracking, allowing for relatively stealthy retreats. Tohdoh's Gekka differs from the Guren Mk-II in several ways and is very similar to a regular Gekka albeit with a higher power output. It has black armor as opposed to red, and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model. Its primary weapon is the Brake Sword, a variant of the Katen Yaibatou. It is an elongated, heated chain-sword meant to shear through Knightmares with greater ease than with conventional blades. It also has a mounted Slash Harken on the pommel of the handle as well as several thrusters on the back of the blade allowing it to manipulate the direction of the slash or manuever the knightmare itself. Armaments *x1 Slash Harken (Tohdoh's unit has an extra harken on the end of the sword handle) *x1 Revolving Blade Sword *x1 Brake Sword (Tohdoh's unit) *x1 Handgun System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Back-inbuilt Chaffsmoke Dispensing System Intercepted Militarized Zone of India Science and Research Team Department Email messages "Carl, must we ignite this discussion again? While I understand your positon and respect your concerns on the subjects you raised. With all due respect I disagree with the arguments you put forth. '' ''We have designed the seating's the way we have because it will allow pilots to handle the G-force that will affect them piloting more easier. Especially if we go with the future plans of potential airfloating systems for all of my children. Which the bags in the pilot suit will help to alleviate some of the nausea that can come with G force or in the event of unexpected turbine pressure. In worse case scenario's having to bail out and deal with falling pressure from wherever they land. '' ''I also build and design my children to be used by those who will not just crash and burn it. Only those who are worthy can have the honour of being granted access to them. The greater the quality my children are, the faster our war will come to a close. '' ''So either the pilots can adjust to the seating and power that my children bear. Or we will find new test pilots who can handle this without issue and give us better data and feedback. Something Myself and the old geezer are seriously considering due to recent talks with our affiant in Peace Mark. Consider your request Ben to be denied, though I appreciate your concerns and your points are valid. Even though I considered them from the beginning thoughtless." Rakshata Chawla Head Scientist of the Indian Science and Research Team Department. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories